Peas in a Pod
by Fly Airbourne
Summary: If there was one thing Mike knew, he and Alex Riley were two peas in a pod. SLASH. Alex Riley/Miz


Title: Peas in a Pod

Author: Candy_rko

Pairings: Miz/Alex Riley

Summary: Two peas in a pod; it's true.

Warnings: Sex

Words: 1800

Disclaimers: Not mine

Chapter 1/1

If there was one thing that Mike Mizanin knew, it was that he and Alex Riley had either been twins separated at birth or lovers in a past life. Because they acted just alike; mannerisms, egotism, appearance, even to the kind of men and women they were sexually drawn to. When Mike had first met the rookie, he'd felt his cock stir to life in his jeans and demand his attention; _and_ the attention of Riley. It was getting damn _hard_ to keep his hands off the rookie.

Like right now.

In the showers.

Mike's eyes drifted to that gorgeously lean body. Stared at the globes of Riley's ass; enough that there was a handful for Mike to grab onto in the middle of fucking. Pert. Round. Smooth. He was practically _drooling _with dirty thoughts of parting those cheeks and pounding his hard cock into Alex all motherfuckin' night. The little bitch would be _screaming. _Limping for days to come.

His eyes devoured Riley, licking his lips when Alex turned around, exposing his cock.

Mike was well aware he was a lot of things but a sexual pervert was one that he'd never considered himself to be. Ogling that half hard shaft dangling erotically between Riley's corded thighs only made him red hot with desire. Riley was cut. Thick. Not huge. Enough that Mike was salivating to get on his knees and idolize the other man. And Mike was a self admitted greedy lover.

The water plastered his hair to his head, briefly obscuring his vision. He could feel his shaft lengthening quickly, filling with blood, letting him know whether he liked it or not that he was attracted to Alex Riley. His penis was, at least. Always making it known when Riley sauntered into the room. The dreams were new too. He'd wake in the middle of the night, hand on his cock. Sweaty. Sheets sticky with pre-cum. God, it was like he was fifteen again.

"If you took a picture it would last longer."

Mike's eyes snapped open, eyes widening upon seeing Riley _right there in front of him._ Water rivulets were teasing the dips and lines of Riley's body, trickling towards the deep V of his groin and his beautiful hairless cock that was- "Probably," he smirked arrogantly.

Alex smiled coyly, looking up at Mike through incredibly long lashes, "If you like what you see, then take me. Come on, we're the two hottest pieces of ass this company has to offer. We'll make them all jealous. They'll watch us," Alex nodded towards the other men in the locker room, several hungry leers directed at them.

Mike couldn't deny the idea of bending that supple body over wasn't appealing, especially in front of their coworkers. To be wanted by them… He thought he caught sight of long brown hair a few stalls up. John would have a conniption being replaced by a younger man… A hand was on his cock, staring into dark baby blues. "Riley?"

"I'm not joking."

The Varsity Villain was on his knees, looking at Mike's shaft, and all Mike could think was that Riley looked _damn _good in that position. Despite being the same age, Alex exuded a twink innocence that had Mike's arousal skyrocketing to levels that he hadn't experienced since that last amazing fuck with Cody. Just seeing the conceited ass in such a submissive position had his cock weeping and _begging_ for that pretty mouth. A pink tongue darted out, lapping at the pre-cum like a goddamned kitten, a Cheshire grin curling Riley's lips.

"You're a tease," Mike groaned impatiently, grinding against Riley's lips, forcing himself not to grab Riley by his hair and shove his cock down his fucking throat. "Do you like sucking cock, _Alex?_"

"Just yours," Riley winked sultrily, "Since the first time I saw you, I wanted you."

God, this bitch was going to be the death of him. From blue balls or a massive orgasm, Mike wasn't positive. "Shut up," Mike snapped, fingers tangling in brown spikes.

Those sweet lips closed over the head of Mike's engorged arousal. Mike's involuntary gasp drew a deep, ragged breath from his lungs. Alex was not merely pleasuring Mike with his mouth-he was worshipping him with it. Enthusiastically. Masterfully. A natural.

Riley's tongue swirled around the organ's head, dipping and teasing at the tiny slit at its center. It flicked under the ridge, traced the thick vein that ran its length. Teeth nipped at the delicate skin, bordering on the line of pain and euphoria, making Mike second guess his sexual sanity. Mike's fingers threaded into Alex's hair, holding Riley's head immobile as Mike's hips thrust his cock upward into that warm, sinful mouth. Riley took him in. Eagerly. Hungrily. Wet noises added to the orchestra of lovemaking that was making Mike's blood boil with the need to throw Alex against the wall and fuck him unconscious.

Through half lidded eyes, Mike could see they were gaining an audience. _Good_, he thought, _Maybe the motherfuckers will see what they're missing. _The thought was gratifying.

"That's enough. I want you to bend over so I can fuck that pretty little ass."

Riley needed no second demands, hands against the tile, the water from the shower caressing the man's muscles, his legs spread whorishly. "You'll scream for me. I'll make you beg," he whispered, sliding a finger into an oh so tight hole that would probably break his dick damn near in half.

The moan that emitted from Alex went straight to Mike's cock. "Mike, I need you to fuck me _right now,_" his hips twisted, whimpering low in his throat, driving Mike insane with lust.

"Ugh!" he grunted as Mike shoved half of his cock in, "Oh, god, you're big!"

Riley went crazy and wild and rode Mike's cock before he even got the chance to thrust into him. His ass was hot and sheathing Mike with a tightness that made him want to thrust into Alex unmercifully. But he went slow, making a goddamned show out of burying himself to the hilt, knowing without a doubt that all eyes were on the two of them.

His fingers dug into Alex's hips, steadying the bucking of his overzealous rookie. He almost grinned at the indignant, frustrated look Alex shot him over his shoulder; it reminded Mike of himself. But fuck, if Riley didn't have the sex kitten thing down. Those huge blue eyes gazing at him with utter need. That body of his that was craving Mike. Mouth slack. Panting. Saliva trickling down his chin.

Yeah, Mike had chosen the right rookie for him.

"Oh….ahh….. GOD!" that scream filled the locker room and if anyone was ignorant enough to _not _know what Mike and Alex were doing, they sure as fuck knew now!

Mike pounded roughly, watching in fascination as Alex's cock disappeared in and out of his fist in perfect rhythm with Mike's short thrusts. The incoherent babble of curses was more than enough to make Mike well aware that he was hitting Riley's prostate with each brutal piston of his pelvis. "I'm close," Alex mewled, body squirming, purposefully clenching his internal muscles around Mike's cock.

The bitch _knew_ what he was doing.

And it was making Mike insane.

He was fucking Riley with a jolting force that slammed his pelvis audibly against Riley's ass, his balls slapping against flesh. He was in heaven, this was the best piece of tail he'd ever had, the best he'd plunged into... Sliding in and out at a rapid pace, he rubbed the sensitive linings raw, making Riley wail... and as he fucked harder he felt them react violently at the outrage, grabbing and squeezing his rigid cock with a gut wrenching ferocity that made him growl with lust, making his powerful thrusts short and brutal.

"I want you to cum in me," Alex groaned, his motions on his dick quickening.

"That's it, baby, keep doing that."

He could feel the oh so familiar and long since forgotten beginnings of an earth shattering orgasm. No woman could compare to this. And no experience with any man could top what Alex Riley was doing to him. He'd always thought Morrison was a god a sex; not anymore. Not with how Riley was milking his cock for all it was worth.

An erotic moan, long and drawn out, was the signal that Riley was climaxing.

The tight hole clamped down violently on Mike's cock. Deep, deeper, deepest and Mike was orgasming with a ferocity that had him seeing stars and his head dizzy with the sensations coursing through him.

If Alex hadn't been bracing himself against the wall, the two of them would have collapsed to the floor. Mike sagged against Riley, pressing kisses against his back, "I'm thinking an encore later on. In private. I have some new training I want to show you."

Riley laughed, winking at Mike, "I think I like that idea."

For a brief second as Mike rose, his eyes connected with brown ones. He didn't miss the flash of lust shadowing John's handsome face. For a brief second, he missed his ex. "Hey, what's up?" Riley asked, frowning, squeezing Axe body wash onto a loofah.

Mike shook his head, "Nothing. You gonna wash my front too?" Mike leered, waggling his brows suggestively, motioning to his groin with a wave of his hand.

"We'll never get out of here at this rate!" Alex chuckled, "And I don't like being pruny and long showers are hell on my hair anyways. So, I'll wash your back, you wash mine. And then we'll do some training."

The jealous look of John's was different. Strange. Odd because it was usually Mike being the envious one. The feeling of Riley's hands massaging him was distracting, enough for Mike to know that he wasn't going to be pining for John Morrison ever again.

Because really, _really, _he and Alex Riley were two peas in a pod.

* * *

FIN! Oh, I LOVED writing this. I should write a long story about the two getting together and fucking like bunnies and having babies. Ok, minus the babies part. I hope you all loved this as much as I did. Let me know how much ^_^


End file.
